Cyclosporine has been associated with a significant amount of nephrotoxicity and there is evidence that it causes a decrease in renal blood flow secondary to vasoconstriction, the long-term effects of which remain unknown. This study is investigating cyclosporine's interaction with a calcium channel blocker in order to elucidate a possible mediator of cyclosporine nephrotoxicity.